


Danganronpa OT3 Oneshots

by Mxxnlit_Via



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxnlit_Via/pseuds/Mxxnlit_Via
Summary: I haven’t really seen many books with some of the Danganronpa OT3s that I love (and I think they can be considered rarepairs). So I’m going write oneshots and short stories about them!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amasaimatsu, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kiibouruma, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	Danganronpa OT3 Oneshots

Ok so I haven’t got any one shot ideas yet- and even if I do then I haven’t started writing. But if you have any idea for these two ships (Kaede x Rantaro x Shuichi and Keebo x Miu x Kokichi), then feel free to request that I write that idea. Sorry but those are the only two ships I’m currently writing.


End file.
